


The Fall

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan





	The Fall

Elien looked down at the ground far below her, as she hung on to the rope on the cellining. There was no one is the great, empty hall. She was struggling to hold on, and the rope continued to burn beneath her. She started to lose fate in anything, as she climbed as high as the rope would allow. She looked down one more time before she let go of the rope, and had her back to the ground. She looked up at the ceiling as the ground flow beneath her. After a few minutes of falling, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Moments later she felt her body slam against the ground with pain spreading from her back, then the pain stopped all together, and her vision turned white and saw no more. 

...

Sybella walked into the empty hall with Bilbo. She saw a body fall down and crash on the ground. She ran to the body, with tears in her eyes, even though she didn't know who is was. She came to the body and kneeled down beside it. There before her was Elien, lying with blood trickling from her head. Bilbo came behind her and came on the other side of Elien.

"Elien! Elien, stay with me! Please don't be dead!" cried Sybella, as she attempted to rouse Elien, which were not successful. Bilbo put his hand on her shoulder, as she gave up.

"She is gone, and we can do nothing about it" said Bilbo with tears trailing down his face.

"But she was my friend! How is this possible? She was supposed to stay alive and be with us to the end" cried Sybella. But at that moment an orc came at them and stabbed Sybella in the stomach. Sybella laid down next to Elien, as Bilbo stood against the orc. He slashed his sword at the orc, then stabbed it in the stomach. The orc was thrown aside as Bilbo ran to get help.

Minutes later Bilbo came back with Yavanna and Loki. Yavanna picked up Sybella and ran to the infirmary, and there she was treated from the wound, but she was still very sick and cold.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Loki.

"She must have been poisoned by the blade" said Yavanna.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Loki.

"We don't have any herbs to cure this type of poison, but i will see what I can do" said Yavanna.

Loki climbed into Sybella's bed, and wrapped his arms around her. Sybella groaned as she looked at Loki, with tears in his eyes.

"Farewell my love. I will miss you and I love you so much" said Sybella, as she fell asleep and didn't wake up. Loki continued to hold her, even as Yavanna came in with herbs in hand.

"It's too late, she is dead. But you tried your best to save her, but go and get Elien, so they can both lay in peace" said Loki. Yavanna nodded and left the room.

Minutes later Elien's children came in carrying Elien's body. Days later both their funerals took place and all mourned for them, including Loki and Bilbo.

...

A few months passed and Bilbo was looking worse than normal. He was older and sicker than what was normal for an old hobbit. Loki came in one day to check on him and found his eyes bursting with tears. 

"Bilbo? are you okay?" asked Loki.

"I miss her so much, as well as Sybella" cried Bilbo, with his voice raw with tears.

"I miss her too" said Loki, as he hugged Bilbo, who accepted the hug gratefully. Bilbo then walked over to his bed, and fell asleep and never woke up.

Loki remained besides Bilbo, and he cried for him, after being good friends with him for so long, and then to see him die. Loki walked out of Bilbo's room, and looked out at the cold night sky.


End file.
